Desire: Director's Recut
by Cinful aka Miricles-3
Summary: Director's Recut, including extended footage and recut scenes...Daisuke learns of a new job, and in the heat of the night accepts it, even knowing the extreme terms of the job. Rated T for language and adult content IE: Violence and some gore.
1. Episode 1

**Digimon: Desire**

Episode One –Offer

He was 19, finally free from parental control, now in a mid-grade apartment in mid-town. He was partying every night, just like last night, he'd regret it though.

The clock on the end table read 2:37PM in bright green letter, while a loud monstrous noise came from under the covers next to the table. Inside the rest of the room was a messy desk; littered with papers, empty cigarette packs, cigarette butts, ashes, and a very, very full ashtray. The rest of the apartment wasn't much better.

Suddenly the source of the noise rolled over, a few locks of burgundy, red hair emerged into view and the noise grew in acoustics. Then the serene silence of the messy room was interrupter by a loud ringing, an arm emerged with the hair and smacked the poor alarm clock across the room, a few more rings and a pair of brown eyes looked out from the darkness of the covers and soon a cell phone joined the alarm clock. The infernal ringing continued, "DAMNIT!" The 19 year old boy climbed out of bed and attempted to find the source of the ringing. He found it and looked at it with disgust.

He answered it very irritated, "What?!"

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" He immediately regretted what he'd said as he heard the stern voice on the other end.

"I mean, hello sir or madam, Motomiya residence, this is Daisuke speaking." He finished, panting slightly at the force used to push out the words so quickly.

"Better, son, so I was just calling to check up on you, make your hangover throb, you know stuff like that." He started leaving the room, no point he's up now.

"Aww, you're so sweet…" He spoke dryly.

"You're so welcome, oh and how's the job thing going?" He stopped in his tracks and said nothing.

"I thought so," his mother said, annoying him.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already have the answers?"

"Keeps you on your toes don't it?" He mocked the word as she spoke them.

"Anyway, that's why I called more or less."

"I knew it; you don't call without something to say specifically." He smelled a shirt for safety and nearly barfed at the smell.

"Yeah, yeah, well yesterday I got a phone call from a man saying he wanted to offer you a job, good pay and benefits."

"Really," he picked up another shirt, satisfied with the smell and look of it he kept it and went in search of pants and boxers.

"What kind of job did he say it was?" He asked slightly more interested. He left the laundry room with his set of clothes in tow.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, said it was classified or personal or something." Daisuke reached the kitchen, set the clothes down, and moved to open the fridge.

"Well, did he leave a number?" He shut the fridge, annoyed with the lack of anything inside of it.

"Yeah, just give me a second to find it."

"I finally get offered a job and you lose the damn number, thanks mom."

"Very funny Daisuke, ah-ha here it is, are you ready?"

"Uh," he searched for a pen, "…yea, go ahead." He said clicking in the end of the pen.

"Okay, its 422-555-1549 and his name is Michael Ryland."

"Alright, thanks mama, anything else you wanna pick on me about?"

"Not right now, I guess I'll talk to you later baby, I love you."

"You too, mama, bye."

"Bye." Daisuke clicked the phone off and set it on the bar. He started at the piece of paper for a moment thinking.

"Ryland, eh? Probably a bullshit sales job anyway."

He set the slip of paper next to the phone and walked into the living room, throwing the clothes in a laundry basket and putting it on top of the washer. Returning to the living room he leaned down on the floor, extending his arms out for support and his legs soon after then slowly began his work-out.

Five minutes later he stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, then continued. After doing a few more routines he had finished. Grabbing what he'd hoped was a clean towel he enter the bathroom and removed his clothes turning the radio on and stepping in the shower. Turning the knobs the water escaped the shower-head. "AHH!" he immediately hugged the wall, "GODDAMNIT ALL, THAT'S COLD!!!" As the water warmed up he leaned back into it and began to shower himself. The warm water drenched his skin; he lost himself in his thoughts. He focused on the song playing lowly in the CD player; it was one of his favorites.

He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and tossed the towel aside as he searched for a brush. His hair was very short in the back and even shorter in the front. He looked at himself in the steamy mirror, which refused to stay clear no matter how many times he wiped it. After he finished grabbed a towel and opened the bathroom door, he walked into his room, towel around his waist and found the clothes from earlier. He dropped his towel, putting his underclothes on first he put the tank -top on then the button-up on, but left it open.

Walking out of the room he grabbed his keys and wallet from the near-by table. Exiting the apartment he closed the door and locked it behind him. He took the lift down the first garage level and walked to his car. The alarm of the old car chirped and he opened the door.

"Damn, I'm late." He pushed the clutch in and moved out of the garage quickly.

**On the other side of town **

"He's late...again..." Yolei tapped her foot impatiently.

"He'll be here, baby, don't worry." Ken said, Yolei melted in his eyes, but then quickly regained composure.

"Oh don't baby me, he's been late every single time we've met in the past two months, he always says he overslept, so each time we make it later and later, its 3 o'clock in the fucking afternoon!! You know he's just **trying** to piss me off!" Yolei ranted.

"Yes, Daisuke is out to piss you off, everyday he wakes up thinking, "how am I going to piss off Yolei," do you really believe that? And you used the f-word again."

"Damn," she pulled a dollar bill out and handed it to Cody, who smiled at the extra income Yolei provided from the bet she made. "Still I know he isn't out to get me, but my God, it **is **getting ridiculous, no?"

"True, but hey, we all have faults, right?" Yolei sighed, rolled her eyes and finally agreed with Ken, knowing he was right. Ken looked over his friends with a smile, which quickly faded, once he caught glimpse of Kari and Takeru, kissing.

"I really wish you'd tell him, it wouldn't be nearly as bad, rather then finding out from someone else you know." Ken said pretty annoyed.

"You really know how to ruin a mood." Kari pouted.

"I tell him that all the time." Yolei announced playfully.

"Ye- HEY!" The others laughed.

"But seriously, I don't like keeping secrets, especially not to Daisuke, the only reason **I** haven't told him is because it would be best coming from you, but three months, come on guys."

"I know, I know, I just can't stand to hurt my friends and he's my best friend."

"Mine to and I know it'd hurt more if he found out from either seeing you two out together or hearing it from someone and I think you know that too."

"I wi-" She was interrupted as she heard his car pull up.

"I will, just not today, I want today to be a day of fun...as friends." Daisuke walked in and after spotting them he walked over and sat down.

"So, what's your excuse this time? Overslept, Forgot?" Yolei questioned with a smirk knowing he didn't have one.

"No, I got a phone call that took a little longer than expected."

"From who?"

"My Mom, a guy called there to offer me a job." Daisuke proudly spoke.

"Someone offered you a job?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." His face went blank.

"Notice there was absolutely no hesitation when she answered, but yes."

"What kind of job?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell her, said it was classified, he could only explain it to me and I still haven't called him yet."

"Classified? Weird, I wonder what it is." Kari said.

"Dunno, but enough about that, I'm hungry **and **since we're out together, I GET TO DRINK!" Everyone agreed.

After another couple of hours they had finally decided it was probably time to go. Daisuke was the last out, looked up, the sky was dark, it was about to rain. He hurried to his car; he hated driving it in the rain, at the sign of the slightest drop of water it would hydroplane, as most old cars do.

"See ya'll Friday, right?"

"Yeah, just be on time." Yolei yelled getting in Ken's truck with him.

He had just barely made it home before it began to pour down raining. He was thankful for that, too. After he was off the lift and walking towards his apartment, he began to think about the Job he was offered. He unlocked the door and walked in, turning the lights on he decided to wait to make the call until later so that he could clean, it was a mess, so that's what he spent the rest of his afternoon on.

Five hours and 12 trash bags later...

He had just finished, he opened the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of Guinness. Opening it he took a sip, half-way through he saw that little slip of paper. He finished his sip and picked the slip up and set the drink down, trading it for the phone. Daisuke dialed the number. It rang...

"United Nations Office, what's the name or extension?" The operator said.

'United Nations?' "I'm Daisuke Motomiya, I-"

"Mr. Ryland is expecting your call sir, one moment, please."

"Uh, alright." The phone began to ring once again.

"Ah, Mr. Motomiya, I've been waiting for your call."

"Yeah, so what's all this about?"

"I'd like to offer you a job with us."

"In the United Nations?" Daisuke asked.

"Technically yes, technically no. I would need to speak in person about those details, but I can say the pay is extremely good, at least $150k a year increasing the longer you stay and the relocation processes are quite easy."

"I see, but what wou- wait, relocation? Where would I be based at?"

"Depending, it'd require a lot of moving around, but it would most likely be in China and The United States, among others.

"What, but, that's...far."

"Yes, because of your family's already well-known status in Tokyo, Odaiba, and other close districts, you wouldn't have much use that close to home."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to respectfully…," he thought for a second. "...think about it."

"Well, I can respect that, no matter when, give me a call."

"Alright, will do." Daisuke clicked the phone off and sat down at a stool.

"..."

**Three days later**

All of the friends were to come to this get together. Even Mimi had come to stay for a few days to come to this one. It was a fine restaurant. Everyone was there; the entire restaurant had been rented out for this night. Three hours had already passed; they were still laughing and carrying on. Finally Ken remembered about Daisuke's job proposal.

"Oh, hey Daisuke!" Ken yelled over the table.

"Yoooooo?" They were all apparently slightly drunk.

"What's up with that job offer you told us about?" Everyone quieted down.

"What job offer?" Tai asked.

"Daisuke was offered a job the other day, but that's all we know." Yolei said.

"He was **offered** a job?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, weird, huh?"

"So?" Ken pressed.

"It was bullshit, I told them no." Ken looked at him; know the look on his face was the one of when he was lying.

"So what was it for?" Kari asked.

"I don't remember something about business director."

"You a business director?!" Everyone busted out laughing; he laughed along with them and rubbed his head with embarrassment. The topic changed as the fun continued.

Soon it came to be time to leave; grabbing his jacket Daisuke stood up as did Tai at the same time, the others followed. Daisuke paid his part and followed the others out. He pulled a box out once he was in the outside night and lit a cigarette he had pulled from the box. He entered his car after saying his good-bye and getting the, it's not too late to quit lecture, from Kari, again.

**The next day**

Daisuke had woken up earlier than usual and made his own breakfast for once. After eating he put the dishes away and headed to his workout space and began his workout. He worked out until he couldn't go any longer and collapsed. Pulling himself up he quickly made it over to the couch and sat down to rest. He spent most of the doing some stuff around the house. He'd finally gotten bored enough to pick up his keys and go see if there was a good movie tonight.

He started the car and backed out of the parking spot and drove up into the normally dark, but currently bright lit, night as he headed toward the Mall. He pulled in the closest available parking spot and turned the car off and stepped out, setting the alarm as he walked away. He opened the door and let the girls behind him in first, then went inside himself. He checked his watch; the movie he wanted to see didn't start for another twenty minutes. He decided to walk around for awhile; he checked the normal places on his way to the theater.

Finally after picking up a few things he headed toward the theater. He got within twenty feet of the entrance when he saw them and ducked out of the way. 'Whoa, calm down, they're good friends. They're probably just here to see the new action movie...Alone?' He stood up and looked for them, he saw them and froze. Their lips were locked; he dropped what he'd bought. Kari opened her eyes to look at the person she was kissing, something caught her attention, and it was Daisuke. She gasped as she removed herself from the kiss, Takeru was curious and followed her gaze, he saw Daisuke and he saw the hurt on his face, but before the two could react it happened he backed up then he turned and ran.

"DAISUKE WAIT!" Takeru grabbed her.

"Just let him go."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"What would you do?! If you did manage to catch up to the once lead soccer player at our old school, what would you do?! He wouldn't listen to what you said anyway. Just let me take you home and let him sleep on it, he'll be calmer in the morning."

"You're right...I hope."

**End **


	2. Episode 2

_Episode 2 – Heartbreak_

_Daisuke ran past people, hitting some, missing others, not even caring. Anger held in his eyes, also there was sadness, hurt, but anger reigned superior over them. Tears threatened his eyes, but he desperately fought them away. Busting through the doors he ran with no bars held, he didn't even bother to go to his car, he just wanted to get as far a he could, no matter where, just as long as it was away from them. He wouldn't even think about it, but it was burn in his memory, etched in, replaying itself over and over. She wasn't his but it still hurt so bad, knowing he liked her they hid it from him, his best friends they couldn't even tell him. The fire burned even brighter, his legs wanted to give out, but his adrenaline prevented that message from going through. His adrenaline had finally run ragged and he had to stop._

_Tears were welling as he stopped; he shut his eyes tightly, and screamed out in anger. _"WHAT THE FUCK!?"_ Hitting the ground he nearly collapsed, so tired and worn, but before his mind could even tell them to, his arms were pushing him up and his legs were starting for another uphill sprint. He knew his legs were in major protest, but he didn't care, the pain in his legs wasn't anything like the pain of betrayal he felt from those he called his best friends, maybe he was overreacting, but he still felt the way he felt. He ended up back at his car after a few hours._

_Daisuke sat at the edge of his bed. A loud rock/techno blasted through his apartment. He sat there, unmoving, inert, just staring at the motionless floor beneath him. The phone beside his bed flashed the number 6 in bright red. He hadn't even bothered to do anything after he'd enter the place, except turn the music on, but Daisuke was unfazed by the vibrations. _

_He stood up and walked to his desk, there was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter next to the computer. Pulling the small stick he lit it and exited to the balcony. He resumed his inert stare, only moving to put the stick in his mouth and remove it. He could still vaguely hear the music, but either way he paid it no mind to it. He thought about everything, friendships, rivalries, loves, crushes, but mostly it all came back to that kiss. No matter how much he tried to erase it, that damn kiss kept coming back. _

_He also thought about what was going to happen tomorrow, what he was going to say, what all the others would. Would they laugh at him? Would they try to comfort him? He grimaced at all of these; he didn't want to be pitied. Then he wondered how long they'd all know about it? Were there other things that they kept from him? These questions came too often and too great in complexity. He didn't want to think about the answers to them, ever. He trusted them and believed them, but that one little tick in the back of his mind continued to bring up just one question...what if? _

_It was getting to be too much for his brain, he thought he was about to crack, then it popped into his head, he'd completely forgotten about it. He looked all over for it, in the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom, everywhere. Eventually he found it and held it in his hands; it was a small slip of paper. On it, it read..._

_Michael Ryland U.N. - 422-555-1540_

_He slowly walked over to the phone. Contemplating what he should do, he made his decision. He knew he couldn't stay in this city. He would come back some day, but he loved her, it was not something he could so easily get over and be near them, together. Not anytime soon anyways. He dialed out and sat down as it rang. Suddenly it went to a busy signal; he pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it confusingly, he put it back to his ear, it now sounded like a modem connecting. Then the line went to dead air. He hung up. 'What the hell?' _

_He shook his head and stood up to leave, he stopped in mid-step. 'Wait...that sound.' He got it almost immediately. Unhooking his phone he moved over to his computer and pulled it up, he inserted the cord into it. Sitting down he pushed the button and it began to boot up. Once it booted up, he opened the dial-up connections box. Finding the box that held his current ISP's number, he replaced it with the given number and hit connect._

_The computer finished dialing and began connecting. Once it was connected he was a little shocked, he didn't actually think it would really work, it was just a whim. Although he didn't notice it for a second, but the taskbar was flashing. He clicked it and read the sent message. _

'Good Job Mr. Motomiya, only 3 minutes, you beat my record by 16 minutes. I knew you could do it, that's why I picked you.' Davis replied.

'What? Who are you?'

'Never mind, just meet me in front of your building in ten minutes.' Davis was about to protest, but a message saying 'connection lost' came up before he could. 

_He stared at the screen for a few minutes, but then realized the phone had been ringing. He walked to it and looked at the caller I.D., he sneered and walked away. It read Takaishi Natsuko. He didn't plan on staying bitter forever, but he'd just had his heart crushed, he wasn't about to be nice any time soon. He picked up his keys and jacket and walked out the door. Walking down the stairs to waste time he thought about all the years he and the chosen had known each other, from the battles with Malo-Myotismon and the picnics in the Digital World to the battles with the hackers. He reached the bottom, only slightly tired. _

_Daisuke walked to his car and pulled his keys. Entering it, he put the key in the ignition and turned it. He pulled out of the parking spot and pulled out onto the street in front of his building. He turned the corner and stopped in front of the building. Waiting for about five minutes he scoffed and reached for the key, a hand slapped his window, he jumped, a face popped into view and motioned for Davis to roll down his window. If the man weren't wearing an Armani-like $1000 suit he wouldn't even consider it. He pushed the down button._

"I was worried you wouldn't let me in for a second there." _Davis eyes him cautiously and carefully._

"I haven't let you in and you haven't convinced me to do otherwise."

"Fair enough, I'm Michael Ryland, nice to meet you Daisuke Mitsuke Motomiya."

"That didn't help your case."

"Haha right, right, the reason we had to go through all this and for yours and our safety. There are people who don't want you to help us."

"Us, us who? The U.N. personnel?"

"No, the U.N. thing was a cover, again for your protection. We're a joint undercover force, between the United States, Japan, and most of Europe. We were sanctioned to bring about the death of terrorism of normal, high class, and digital world classed." _Davis finally became fully interested. _"But you would have to start right away if you want to take it on. You identity would be severed; you may stay in semi-contact with family, but no others. Do you-"

"Can I have time to pack?"

"Not even an ounce of hesitation, yes, one hour but only get needed things. I'll send someone to get everything else. Also we'll continue payment for the apartment and if at anytime you want you can opt to get out, no questions asked. Your life will return to normal."

"What about-" _It was Davis' turn to be cut off._

"You may make some phone calls, but do not tell them anything except that you're leaving, you may tell your family that you'll call them soon. Be here in one hour. You can still opt out, just tell me."

"I've no regrets about this." "Oh, before I go, I have a question. Well, actually two."

"Go ahead."

"First, why did you leave a message with my parents and not me?"

"I wanted to speak with them, anything you want to know about someone you can find out from their parents."

"Right, two how many others are there?"

"Including you, six, and you'll meet them tomorrow in Miami. Now get going, the flight is in an hour and a half."

_The man popped back out of site as he quickly as he had in site. Davis laid back and listened to the music. He rolled his eyes at the irony of the playing song. He never much like this song, but he listened because it sort of fit his situation. He listened to what the woman sang and it hit him hard. It was like a message, that's when he got it, that's when he finally realized it. She would never love him; his decision was made from that final thought. His anger left him, as did his angst. He knew had didn't have a say; he just knew what he had to do for his friends. _

_**End Episode 2** _


	3. Episode 3

_Episode 3– Call in the Dead of Night_

_The phone was in his hands, three bags sat at the door, it only took him twenty minutes. He tried to think of what to say while he held the phone in his hands. He dialed, not even knowing what he would say or how he would say it. It rang and continued to do so, until the machine answered. _

"This is the Motomiya's, we're out on vacation so leave a message and when we get back we'll call you. #$Beep$#"

"Hey mom, I just wanted to tell you I decided to accept that job, but it means I'm going out of contact for a few days, at most a month, but don't worry. I swear I'll call you. And you too dad. I love ya'll, bye." _He dialed again. He was glad it was 3am otherwise he would be getting answers. _

"Hi! This is home of Natsuko, my mom and me Tk Takaishi; please leave a message after the beep. #$Beep$#"

"Hey man, it's me. Remember that job? I decided to accept it, don't panic, I decided this long before I knew about you and Kari, I just didn't know how to tell any of you guys. Although it shocked me, I'm happy for you two. Please take care of her, I'll return someday and if I find out you hurt her, trust me, you'll regret it." _He chuckled, he went straight-faced. _"I'll see ya on the flip side." _The phone clicked off. _

_Next he called Ken, then Tai, Matt, Yolie, Jun, and so on. He'd told them all good-bye only his parents were left. He looked around the dark apartment and sighed. He smiled, _"I'll miss it. I'll miss it all." _He dialed the final number._

"This is the Yagami Residence; please leave a message for us. #$Beep$#"

"...Hey, it's me. I just wanted to tell you I decided to accept that job I was talking about. I won't be able to tell you where I'm going, nor when I'll be back, but I promise I will be back. Don't worry about calling the others; I already did. Don't think I did this because of you babe, you're my best friend, I love you, I'm happy for you more then you'll ever know Kari. Besides, it's actually a great job opportunity…" _He lied through the skin of his teeth, the sadness in his eyes proved it, he hung up, not know what else to say. He clicked the phone off, set it in the charger, and stood from the bed. He walked to the doorway and picked up the bags. With them around his shoulder, he turned and gazed at the apartment for one last time, then walked out..._

_Kari stretched as she sat up from bed. She walked to the bathroom and got dressed. In her pink shirt and red skirt she walked past the answering machine. 'I'll check it when I get back.' She walked out the door. _

_She and Tk wanted to go talk to Davis so he picked her up and they headed over there. They held a fluent conversation, trying to keep their minds off of what was coming. They reached the apartment and knocked on the door. No answer, they tried again and continued for another five minutes. Kari motioned to leave and as they walked away she pulled her cell and called his. 'Out of service' tolled out the earphone. _

_Tk dropped her off, but not before making plans for that night. She was hesitant, but did agree. She thought about where he could be, but just brushed it off and decided she'd go again tomorrow or she'd call again later. _

_Stepping into the apartment, Kari slipped her shoes off and walked inside after settling in she walked to the kitchen, on her way she pushed the button on the answering machine. 'You have three new messages.' It said. She listened as she put a pot on the stove and turned the heat on. _

"First Message, 2:39 Pm, yesterday. Hey Kari It's Mimi, just seeing if you wanted to go shopping or something, call me! #$Beep$#"

"Second Message, 2:40 Pm, Yesterday. Hey dude- wait, oops, sorry, wrong number. #$Beep$#" _Kari shook her head as she reached in the fridge and pulled out the milk._

"Third Message, 3:03am Today." _Who the hell called at three in the morning?_ "...Hey, it's me." _She stopped in her tracks._ "I just wanted to tell you I decided to accept that job I was talking about. I won't be able to tell you where I'm going, nor when I'll be back, but I promise I will be back." _Her eyes widened as the white liquid spattered on the floor, cabinets, and her legs. She had dropped the milk, but she didn't care. She continued to listen, a look of shock on her face, her hands over her mouth._ "Don't worry about calling the others; I already did. Don't think I did this because of you babe, you're my best friend, I love you, I'm happy for you more then you'll ever know Kari. Besides, it's actually a great job opportunity…" _Tears_ _welled as she held her breath. "_#$Beep$#" _She closed her eyes and the tears came down. _"End of messages."_ She sobbed as she ran to the phone and called everyone, he didn't lie he called every last one of them. He even left an extra message for Mimi at Yolie's where she was staying._

_The sun beamed off his face as the jeans and t-shirt suited person stepped off the plane. The person wore dark sunglasses and a small black jacket. He looked up to the sun and removed his sunglasses. _

"So this is Miami..." _The burgundy haired person said. He replaces his glasses and walks away into towards his new life. Ryland was waiting with five other people next to him._

"Daisuke good to see you," _He shook his hand then handed him a folder with all the information on his team_, " first on your team is Marshall Walker, call sign Crimson, he is your technical advisor." _They were already making their way through the airport as Ryland explained._

"Next is Jonathon Li, call sign Rage, demolitions. Tyson Bridges, call sign Speed, high velocity and long distance sniper. Nathan Jackson, call sign Sly, heavy weapons, and Amy Crush, call sign Ice, she's your second in command. Ready to meet them?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, lets get this shit started.

_He_

_**End Episode 3**_


	4. Episode 4 Part One

Chapter Four – Last year on the Job (Part One)

_A burgundy haired man stood over another, gun aimed at him, he had just apprehended him, and after a well-planned sting they had the man responsible for stealing and threatening release of an airborne bio-virus capable of the death of hundreds of people._

"This is Ice, eleven vials are still missing." _The voice was urgent coming through the headset to the man._

"Don't move! Eleven vials of the virus are unaccounted for. Where are they?" _He asked the man angrily_

"It's not gonna be that simple, Mr. Motomiya." _The other man said, with the smirk on his face widening._

"Peter, it's over." _Burner spoke to him, holstering his weapon._

"No, it's not, Mr. Motomiya. It's just beginning."

"Where are the vials?" _He spoke with even more venom in his voice._

"You can waste time trying to break me and kill millions of people. Or you can give me what I want."

"This is Burner. Kelly is in custody. We just got verification from Kelly's computer. There's eleven vials spread across the country. How long till you can give us access on their location?" _Burner asked over the radio._

"I'm not sure I can. Kelly applied a sophisticated decryption overlay. Any unauthorized accesses will auto-erase the file structure. I'll keep trying." _Crimson__replied._

"OK. Where are the eleven vials?"

"You're wasting your time and I'm not foolish enough to have that information in there."

"Where are the vials?"

"In the hands of dedicated men, true believers."

"Believers in what?"

"That the greatest threat to world peace comes from this country."

"There's a hotel not far from here where eight hundred innocent people are dead or dying because of you. Were they a threat to your world peace?" _Burner almost yelled, anger boiling._

"The United States must be forced to retreat within its own boarders. Those people are simply the first casualties of war."

"What happened to you, Peter?"

"I was abandoned by the people I worked for, as you'll be someday. But my message will be heard in less than one hour.

"What are you talking about?"

"My couriers have been instructed to release the virus at noon, they're in fail safe mode and they can't be recouped."

"Tell me where they are, we'll stop them."

"That is possible. But only if you agree to my terms."

"What are your terms?"

"I have a private jet waiting in Van Nice airport. I need to be on it with a Presidential guarantee of safe passage to North Africa."

"Never. Gonna. Happen."

"Then hundreds of thousands will die. I know what you're thinking, Burner. The Bosnia secret police worked on me for two years and couldn't break me. Do you really think you'll be able to do it in less than an hour? Get me on that plane, Burner. You don't have a choice."

"Bring me Jane Kelly." _Burner said looking at Sly_

_Only a few minutes passed before Sly returned with the girl in tow, she had apparently been pretty shaken over the whole incident, after ATD learned who was responsible they brought her in hoping to get her help to capture her father. _

"They said you wanted to see me." _The girl said, speaking lowly to burner, he turned from looking at the two-way mirror to see her._

"I need you to speak with your father."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Try and make it personal. Try and connect with him. Tell him you're scared, that you don't want him to do this."

"I'll try." _He opened the door for her and let her walk inside, she looked at him as he smiled at her, _"I know what's going to happen. And I know you can stop it. Please."

_His smile faded, _"I won't let them use you to manipulate me."

"Despite everything that's happened, I love you, and I'm asking you, please, don't let this happen. This doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make sense to you because you haven't seen what I've seen. You don't understand."

"I know you think what happened to you was the government's fault, and maybe it is, but the people who are going to die are innocent."

"Then that is tragic, Jane. But it has to happen for things to change, and they must change."

"How can you do something like this?"

"I'm doing it for your sake."

"For my sake?"

"For you, and your children, and after it's all over the world will be a better place."

Please, daddy. Please. Please! Don't do this."

"Jane, I don't expect you to understand now, but one day you will, and you'll look back and you'll thank me for what I've done. Yeah."

"Oh my God." _She turned and started out, almost in tears at what her father is doing._

"Jane… Jane." _Burner opened the door._

"Jane… We're on the move. Get the choppers ready." _Burner spoke, both to her and to the recipient on the radio. She walked past him, he entered the room with a folder in tow._

"Take a look at your handiwork. You murdered these people, Peter. Whole families!" _Burner yelled, throwing the pictures at him._

"Sometimes a fire needs to be lit in order to put out another fire."

"I don't wanna hear your fucking justification. This is over! You are gonna tell me how to find the rest of the vials, now!"

"Or you'll send me inside the hotel? I'm prepared to die for my cause, Mr. Motomiya."

"Yeah, I know. Sly." _His face went emotionless._

"Yeah, Burner?"

"Come in here, bring Kelly's daughter."

"Copy that."

"What are you doing, Burner?" _Kelly asked._

"Why did you bring me here?" _Jane asked._

"Ask your father. It's up to him." _Burner spoke with a blank face._

"Dad?"

"Tell me how to find the courier, Peter, or I'm gonna put your daughter in that building."

"You wouldn't dare. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Neither do the people in those body bags! I'm gonna do everything that I have to, to stop you from releasing more of this virus."

"How could you do this?"

"I'm gonna give you one chance."

"No, you're not."

"Tell me how I find them."

"You know you can't do this, Burner. You are a government agent."

"Send her in." _Sly hesitated,_ "Take her inside, now!"

"No! Dad, stop them! Dad, stop them! Stop them! Stop them! Dad, please! No! No! No! Stop them, dad!"

"Jane..."

"Everything that happens to your daughter is because of you."

"Stop them! Let go of me! No, please!"

"Get her out of there, Mr. Motomiya. Burner, get her out of there!"

"Where are the vials?"

"Get her out of there!"

"How do I find the vials?"

"Let her go! Do as I say now, Burner!"

"Or your daughter is infected. I'm gonna make you watch her die."

"Let her go!"

"Stop!" _Jane screamed over the radio that burner had disconnected the ear-piece to. The computer at the other end of the room brought up a video showing the hotel, Sly with a gas mask and Kelly's daughter._

"Let her go!"

"You're running out of time, Peter."

"Don't! Don't!"

"Peter, you're out of time!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I'll talk to you! Just don't harm her!"

"How do I find the vials?"

"Each one is tagged with a GPS locator chip, so that I can track them right up until the moment they're released."

"Where are the locator codes?"

"In my head."

"You memorized all eleven?"

"Yeah. Get her out of there."

"Bring Jane out from the tunnel now. Let's go."

"Burner. We picked up ten of the eleven GPS signals coming off the vials." _Crimson replied through the earpiece._

"Why are we missing a signal?"

"I don't know, I gave you the correct codes." _Kelly excaimed_

"Where's the eleventh vial?" _He pulled the maps of the other ten vials._

"In Los Angeles. That's all that's left."

"What's the target?"

"His instructions were to select a public place where maximum casualties will be inflicted."

"What's his name?"

"I know him as Arthur Rabens but I'm assuming it's not his real name."

"We need a description. Take him to a sketch artist immediately."

"What about Jane?" _Sly asked._

"She stays here."

Crimson: "Yeah?"

"Crimson, Burner here. I need you to do an all agency search on the name Arthur Rabens. Kelly believes it might be an alias."

"OK, I'm on it, Burner. Oh and Ryland's on the line for you, I'm patching him through."

"Burner, I just got briefed on ATD activity to this point. I'm relaying the coordinates of the ten vials to local police, NHS, HAZMAT, cross-country. We still can't lock on the signal of the eleventh vial."

"The eleventh vial is in Los Angeles. The courier's name is Arthur Rabens although Kelly believes that that might be an alias. There's no predetermined target."

"You think he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, right now he thinks we're willing to kill his daughter if he doesn't cooperate but our best bet is the lock onto that signal."

"I understand everyone in comm. is working on it." _Five minutes later, Ryland came back on the radio and spoke to Ice, she already begun her trek to L.A. Burner close in tow._

"Ice, I'm getting level two sat transmission from the L.A. grid."

"Are you sure? What are the coordinates?"

"Alpha 17-33, delta 401."

"That's downtown. Lock it on the sat feed."

"It's done."

"Transfer to my screen."

"OK."

Burner's phone rings

"This is Burner."

"Burner, it's Ice."

What do you got?"

"Kelly is telling the truth. Rabens is in Los Angeles."

"Where?"

"Downtown heading for Cali Center."

"It all makes sense. I want you to get units over there to evacuate the security area. We're on our way."

"Target is still moving north at 40 miles per hour."

"How long till we intercept?"

"About a minute."

"How are we doing on the other vials?"

"We got the flagged tapped couriers and the other two in Washington. Rabens is the last one. OK, make your next right, you should be coming up right behind him."

"OK, I'm turning right on the Flower."

"The target is less than a block ahead of you. You should have a visual."

"Ice, there's no vehicles within range."

"Are you sure the target's still in the vehicle."

"Of course, he's traveling 40 miles per hour. You're closing. Target is less than 50 feet ahead of you."

"There's no cars in front of us, Ice. Recheck your signals. It's not possible."

"Yes, it is. He's underneath us. Ice, the target's on the subway. Can you access the MTA's disaster response system?"

"Yes, we can access their control center directly."

"OK, we need to stop the train in the tunnel before it gets to the station."

"Logging on to their system."

"Has Michael been able to turn up with a photo on Rabens yet?"

"No. And Kelly hasn't completed the identity sketch. OK, they're accepting my request to stop the train in the tunnel just short of the station. Do you want me to tell MTA to close the station?"

"No, absolutely not. If Rabens notices anything out of the ordinary he might release the virus. I'm gonna need twenty personnel undercover and a backup HAZMAT team, ASAP."

"OK, we've got men nearby. I'll tell Ryland to order the redeployment."

Attention passengers: south service will be temporarily suspended due to a stalled train. We apologize for any inconvenience.

"Sly, what's your location?"

"I'm covering the east side of the tracks."

"Copy that."

"Sly, I've got a visual on you coming down the stairs. Everything in place with the MTA?"

"They're ready to move the train into the station."

"Team B, are you in position?"

"Roger, we are in position." _Rage replied._

"Rabens' description: mid 30's, white male, dark hair, brown eyes. Nondescript. Ice, release the train."

"Release the hold on the train. Release the train."

Attention passengers: we are currently experiencing a short delay on platform one…

"The train doors are opening."

"Target is moving off the train."

"North or south?"

"North."

Burner: "Target is moving north. All teams – remain in your zones."

Attention passengers: we are currently experiencing a short delay on…

"Ice?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you check the altitudes on the GPS signal?"

"Triangulating. Positive. Target is changing altitude."

"Target is moving upstairs. There are too many white males."

Attention passengers: there will be a short delay…

"Target is now moving west."

"Team A, split off and maintain base."

"Target is now moving south. Target is now descending."

"He's heading to the 7th street exit. He's coming right toward you, Burner."

"Target is heading south."

"I've got a visual. Four white remaining males. I want all teams to start closing in. I repeat, all teams start closing in. What have you got, Ice?"

"Target is now moving west. Target has stopped moving. The target has stopped."

"I have identification on the target. White male at my 6 O'clock. He's looking at the map. I'm initiating take-down. Drop the bag! Get on the ground! Now! Drop it!"

"What's going on?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Sly."

"What's going on?"

"Burner, I got a signal. Should we call HAZMAT?"

"No, it's either in a vial or already contaminated."

"Stand back."

"What is it? Those aren't mine, I don't even --"

"Shut up!"

"I need you all to stand back, please."

"Son of a bitch! It's just the transmitter. This isn't Rabens; he knows we're on to him! He's still got the vial. Shut the station down now!"

"Take your position at the end of the platform."

"Burner! We detained everyone in the station."

"We shut it down in time?"

"No one's left since the train came in."

"OK, set up a team. We'll start searching the tunnels…"

**End**


	5. Episode 4 Part Two

_Episode Four (Part Two) – Goodnight L.A._

"Come on, where is he?!" _Burner yelled, as the two teams swept the tunnel._

"..ce…re…we'…e…got….i..m…in..ag..d…op..in..fi.e."

"Ice, come in, you're breaking up, I repeat, you are breaking up, do you have a visual."

".e've…ot..a….sual...suspe….arme…op..n..g…fi..re….re..eat, visual confirmed, suspect heavily armed, opening.." _The radio went dead._

"Ice…ICE!" _Automatic gunfire started at the other end of the tunnel. _"Team move out! They need back-up ASAP! Go! Go! Go!" _The teams quickly sprinted in the opposite direction._

"This is Ice, suspect down, confirmed, Vial intact, I repeat vial intact!" _Burner rounded the corner exactly as the death-shot was fired. He walked over to Ice, relaxed, happy it was over. He saw a shocked look on Ice's face, it confused him, until he felt the bullet disunite inside his leg he went down, everyone fired their weapons at the other suspect and he fell down the hole he crawled out of, quickly Ice was at Burner's side…_

_**A few days later... Miami, Florida, ATD Base of Operations**_

_A knock came loudly to the door and the man sitting in the office. _

"Come in." _The man told the person opposite the door. The person entered the office with a cane in his hand._

"You wanted to see me?"

"Hey Daisuke, take a seat."

"I was worried when I heard you were injured in the line of duty, but now that you're fine, I wanted to know what happened to you today."

"Well, I was thinking about that myself lately and I came up with only one answer, which is... I got careless, I left my guard down. After Amy got the other man cuffed I relaxed when I should've finished clearing the apartment. I accept full punishment."

"Heh, we're friends, punishment isn't necessary, but I don't think this was a one-time thing. What's going on?"

"It's just...Nothing sir."

"Don't clam up now, and call me Michael, I'm not old enough nor do I want to be called sir."

"I just..."

"You miss your family and friends don't you?"

"Well, yeah, it's been six years I think. That and I don't like to kill and I've done it way too much for my liking."

"I think you've done your part. You can leave at any time with an Honorable Discharge. Hell truthfully I didn't think you'd make it past the two year mark, most don't. You can call me and come back at anytime if you miss the trill."

_Daisuke thought for a slow moment, then nodded, the man behind the desk slowly stood, pushed his feet together and put his hand to his forehead; Daisuke followed the motion, even with his injury he wanted to salute his friend one last time..._

"Keep in touch my friend." _Ryland told him._

"I will," _Daisuke smiled._

_**A little while later**_

_In the locker room Daisuke sat staring at a locker that read Burner. He'd grown used to the name, but he was ready to leave it and this life behind. He stood up, with a box in hand, and ripped the name off the locker throwing it, along with the rest of his belongings inside his locker, into the box. A woman walked up to Daisuke. _

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yea, it's time for me to get out of this shit; I haven't seen my family and friends in years."

"Well, if you're ever in the neighborhood, look me up Dai."

"I'll do that, trust me; I couldn't stay away from you if I tried. Later babe." _He smiled and saluted her, the whole time staring at her beautiful green eyes._

"Later," _she stepped out of his way and saluted him._ _As she watched him walk away she hadn't realized the tears she thought she was holding back had already landed on the floor._

_As Daisuke walked out, all the men and women including the rest of his team were saluting him. Word spreads fast, but he already knew it, he was actually getting kind of chocked up. _

_As he started up the steps of the plane he looked back over the city and spoke, _"Good-night Miami, we had a good time."

_**End **_


	6. Episode 5

_Episode Five – With a smile and a limp _

_A man sat in the middle of the room, in a leather chair. A soft drink in one hand, a remote in the other, and was dressed in what was apparently work clothes. A woman sat in the chair aside his. They seemed to be enjoying whatever was on the TV. The phone began to ring and the woman stood up to answer it._

"Hello, Motomiya residence."

"..."

"Hello."

"...Hey, it's me." _She was confused for a moment._

"Daisuke?"

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"DAISUKE!"

"Wow, I kinda need my hearing."

"Sorry, it's just been so long since you've called us." _Daisuke's father was intently from his seat by this point._

"Well I was calling to tell you something."

"What, did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm coming back. For good, I'm done with this job. I'm out and I'm out permanently if I have anything to say about it."

"I'm so glad." _Her voice cracked as the tears welled up._

"Please don't cry, I'm coming home...damn," _a voice that sounded like an announcer came through the phone of Daisuke's side,_ "I gotta go, that's my flight. Think you can be there to pick me up, I don't really have a car right now."

"Of course, we'll be there, I love you."

"It'll be two or so hours, flight 0117 out of Los Angeles, USA and… I love you too." _He hung up, slowly his mom did too. She looked to her husband._

"He's coming home." _Mr. Motomiya said nothing he only nodded._

_A loud knock came to the door. A woman stood up from the table she sat at and answered it, a man in blue jeans and a white t-shirt was standing there with a goofy look on his face. The woman raised her eyebrow. _

"What's the smirk for?"

"I was just amused at how you can never look bad, even when you just woke up." _He'd grown to a full smile._

"Flattery gets you nowhere, you're still late, and besides that how do you know I just woke up." _He leaned closer._

"I'm a psychic, that and you're in your robe with a coffee in your hand and you've got your "I just woke up don't fuck with me look" on your face." _She rolled eyes._ "Anyways, is she up?"

"DADDY!!!!!!!!" _The woman smiled as a small little girl ran up and gripped the man's leg._

"Answer your question?"

"Yep, you ready to go, Atiko?"

"Yep."

"…….I hate that word."_The woman said._ "Here's her bag, I'll see you Sunday Atiko." _Her mom smiled._

"Bye mommy." _The man took the girl's hand and they began to turn to leave._

"Bye."

_**Odaiba Japan International Airport **_

_The sun was barely making the people below it's acquaintance in the early morning sky. A woman with red hair and a man with brown sat in a row of chairs waiting. They looked up when the announcer spoke up. _

"Now arriving from L.A., California; flight 0117, passengers are to soon be let out." _The couple stood up. _

_They watched as people flocked out. More and more, some single women, some men, some couples, some children, some families. Soon the door stopped opening. The burgundy haired woman looked to her husband a worried look on her face. The door slowly opened and a burgundy haired man slowly walked out. The tears welled as she ran to the man who stood in front of them. The man dropped his bag as he put his hand around her. _

"Daisuke!" _She cried._

"Hey mom." She _let go of him, then she saw it. All of his weight was pressed on a small cane; her hand went to her mouth._

"I'm fine; it's a doctor's recommendation, not something permanent."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"But-"

"Honey, leave him alone, he just got home." _The man had walked up to his son. _

"Dad."

"Son." _Daisuke held out his hand. Daisuke knew his father wasn't much of a hugger, or for that matter much of an emotional man at all. His thoughts were interrupted as his father wrapped his arms around him. He let go and picked up his son's bag, the three walked out to the car. Well, one limped._

"I can't wait to get back to my apartment, I need to get rested, and I didn't sleep a bit 'cause of this kid that kept kicking my goddamn seat."

"Hey, language!"

"Hypocrite."

"Yea, yea, let's go," _they all climbed into the car and pulled off. _

"So, what's Jun doing these days, I haven't talked to her in a few months."

"She's dating she really nice guy supposedly, but she won't tell us who."

"Ah, I'll find out." _He__looked out the window as he reminisced about old times. They passed the center park. _

_**"Shoot Davis, SHOOT!" Tk yelled. Davis obliged and kicked the ball. Cody jumped...and pushed it just enough. **_

_**"DAMN!!!" Davis yelled.**_

_**"Game. Set. Match." Tai mocked. **_

_**"Shut up… LET'S EAT!"**_

_**"Man you recover quick." Tai laughed.**_

_**"That's just me." He smiled. Tai shook his head in amusement. **_

"_**Better hurry up, Tai or I'll eat your share." Tai's eyes went wide. **_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FOOD!" Tai ran after him as all the friends laughed. **_

_It'd been about a day since Davis returned; he'd slept the whole time. In his words quote, "Jet Lag's a bitch". He'd rented a car for a few days until his money was changed into Japanese currency, such a large amount takes time. _

_Once he was on the road, he began to relax, though it was highly painful for him to drive with his leg how it was. After fifteen or twenty minutes Daisuke stopped in front a small townhouse and got out with some flowers. He limped his way up the stairs and knocked on the door, but didn't get near what he expected. _

"DADDY! SOME MAN'S HERE!!" _A little girl yelled._ _He blinked._

"I sorry, I think I hav-" _He stopped mid-sentence._

"What is it?" _The man coming down the stairs stopped, mid-step_.

"My God, nice to see ya stranger."_Daisuke still stared._

"TK, and I don't mean to be rude, but _why_ are you here." _He finally said._

"Who was-," _she stopped half-way down the stairs._ "Daisuke?" _Davis looked at his sister and smiled. _

"I brought a peace offering."_He held up the flowers. Tears rose in her eyes, she ran down the stairs and pulled him into a hug. _

"Daisuke you idiot, I don't give a damn about that, I've missed you!" _Her voice squeaked._

"Daddy, I'm hungry." _The little four-year old said. Jun released her grip from Daisuke. _

"Alright honey, come on." _TK led her into the kitchen. _

"Come inside." _She pulled him inward, but he stopped her. She was confused for a moment; he reached for the object leaning on the outside wall. Then he slowly walked inward. Her face saddened. _

"What happened?"

"Work related fuck-up." _He said_.

"Details?"

"Put simply, I got shot."

"Oh my God."

"It's in the past, anyways, can I get a cup of coffee."

"Alright come on into the kitchen and I'll take those." _Davis eased into the kitchen behind Jun._

"So what hole did you come out of?"

"Well….a hellhole." _He joked, making his way to the table._

"So, I never in my entire life would've guessed you two would…you know."

"Yeah, we know."

"So you didn't tell me you had a kid Jun."

"Well, I do and I don't." _She hesitated as did TK._

"She's Mine and..." _Davis smirked._

"Kari's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Beautiful." _Davis smiled at her, she gleamed at all the attention directed towards her. _

"So, what've you been doing with yourself, Davis?" _Jun asked. _

"Pretty much work, but I'm done now."

"Does that mean?"

"Yeah, I'm out, for good…"

_**End Episode 5**_


	7. Episode 6

_Episode Six – Round and Round _

_Daisuke_ _unlocked his apartment door and walked inside. He laid his keys on the table next to the door and walked to the kitchen for a drink. He'd just gotten back from Jun's, and he still couldn't believe she was dating Matt's little brother. After the drink he went straight to bed. He stripped his shoes, socks, shirt, then climbed in bed. It'd been a LONG time since he'd slept on a bed this comfortable. He was practically asleep before his head hit the pillow. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, the door pounded. He opened his eyes, his face was deadpan. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, it came louder this time._

"DAMNIT!" _He didn't bother with a shirt, only his pistol, which he held carefully. He walked to the door cautiously and slowly. He looked through the peep-hole, and then relaxed._

"Hold on a second." _He said as he put his gun in the table drawer. He opened the door and began to greet the person._

"Hey, what's up Ken?" _WHAM! Daisuke_ _hit the floor. _"SHIT!"

"SIX YEARS YOU DON'T CALL ME AND YOU SAY, HEY WHAT'S UP KEN??"

"Goddamn, I'm sorry, the past six years, I wasn't allowed to call anyone and I just recently got back. I would've today, but I got a hell of shock at my sister's, which I'm still wondering if I was actually or just dreaming. Come on in."

"That pretty much shocked us all. Not so much as-"

"Let me guess, the perfect couple splitting up, right?"

"No, now don't jump to conclusions. It was your leaving that shocked us most."

"Well when I took that job I was told not to contact _anyone_ after I left, aside from family, I could only say good-bye to everyone."

"Hmm, well, it's good that you're back."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be out, make yourself at home, there are drinks in the refrigerator, I'll be right back I need to get some clothes on."

"Alright, make it quick though, I want to talk about some things."

_As he walked back in the room, he picked up and flicked the remote in his hands, turning his stereo on low. He set the remote back down and joined his friend on his couch._

"So, this talk, what's it about."

"Why'd you leave? When you left you said it wasn't about Kari and Tk, then what? I want the truth. You can't lie to me, I know you too well."

"The truth is I was pissed, I couldn't stay around them I just couldn't do it. Then I remembered that job offering so I called him up and took it."

"That's sort of what I thought happened."

"Yeah, as for the job, I enjoyed it only for awhile. Soon, though, I couldn't take it, getting injured was my way out."

"Injured?"

"Yeah, it's alright to walk on, although my doctor says the contrary."

"I didn't even notice."

"That's the point I tried telling him." Davis smirked.

"What did you do all that time, where were you?"

"Sorry, even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you, it was far, too far."

"I know that much."

_Daisuke_ _and Ken sat listening to the music for a little while, both silent. They sat there for another few minutes before a cellular ringing broke the silence. It was Daisuke's. He found it and looked at it._

"I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

"Sure, take your time." _Daisuke__walked out to the balcony._

"Hey Michael, what'cha need?"

"Daisuke, I'm calling to warn you."

"About what?" _Daisuke's face was serious now_

"We've gotten word and one of the members from a terrorist cell that you took down has been contracted into another cell and is on the move. They're in Tokyo, Daisuke, looking for you. I'll send-."

"No, I can handle myself, if it gets too tough I'll call."

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

"Daisuke."

"Yeah?"

"The surviving member, it was Dailia." _Daisuke_ _nearly dropped the phone._ "Davis, Davis? Hey, you still there?"

"Please tell me you're fucking kidding. I shot that bitch my goddamn self!"

"I wish I was but it was confirmed, I didn't want to tell you unless it was."

"How did she survive, not only did I shoot her, in the head mind you, the building burnt to a crisp."

"Who knows, just be careful, they're on the hunt for you, ready to kill on site. Don't leave home without that gun, Dais, once our team's done here, I will personally go to Tokyo and take them down. The one good thing is, they only know you're in Tokyo, that's it, but don't expect that to last long."

"What about classification, need-to-know?"

"Yes, but you have clearance to any others you think might be in danger." _Daisuke_ _was about to continue, when he heard something._

"Hey I've gotta go, I've got company, but thanks, Mike."

"No problem, stay alive, okay?"

"Yeah, later."

"See ya soon." _The two hung up._

"So, how much did you hear?"_Daisuke_ _smiled as he looked over the park beside his building._

"I, uh, didn't mean to, I just, I'm sorry, I."

"It's okay; I was probably going to end up telling you anyway."

"Really?"

"No."

"Gee, thanks. What was that about anyway, no wait I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to your conversation, especially since you just got back and-."

"Terrorists."

"Huh?"

"You asked what it was about, it's about terrorists. I'm an ex-ATD."

"A what?"

"This is classified so keep quiet. ATD stands for Anti Terrorist Division. The ATD is a team of people gathered by the United States, China, England, and Japan. The four countries decided to work together and make the team using people from each country. It was created to infiltrate terrorist cells, gather information about other cells, and then destroy the cell. I was contracted to be the head of this group answering only to the head of the ATD, no others, meaning no one country could take control of it."

"You lost me at ATD." _Ken said wide-eyed._

"Well, you made it farther than my parents." _Ken smiled and chuckled a little bit. They walked back inside and talked for a little while more, until Ken finally said he should probably head home. They said their good-byes and departed. _

_Daisuke_ _stared for a moment, looking at the drawer that held his weapon. He pulled it out and left for his bedroom. He was tired, annoyed, worried, and pissed at the same time. Setting the gun underneath the pillow he fell onto the bed, tired won over apparently. _

_He awoke the next morning, not sure what the reason was though. Now that he had retired he didn't have anything to do. He thought about getting a job, but where? He did his workout and washed up afterwards. Still think of what to do, grabbing his keys he walked to the door of his bedroom to leave. He stopped then he remembered what his friend had said. Walking back to the bed he grabbed the 9mm and slide it in the holster under his jacket on his back. He locked his door and walked toward the stairs. Once down he decided to walk instead, he wanted to put his injury to the test. He grabbed a paper to see if there were any job openings. The one thing that was in his favor was that in the US he was allowed to take classes in any chosen profession he picked three different types, first two years he took classes on business/accounting and the mandatory Criminal Justice Administration. He hated it, so that was out of the question. The second two he took various classes since there was little action, including a minor health care service class and an Education class. The last two he didn't attend classes since the action jumped so dramatically. So, out of the "real" jobs he could get, the only one he didn't hate was education, but he still didn't like that too much either. _

_He looked up from the paper; he had stopped in front of a Café and thought about grabbing some food, but just decided to walk a little more, maybe look for some place with a job opening. He didn't need or want the money; he just wanted to occupy himself. He didn't really have anything to do, or anyone to do it with for that matter. It wouldn't have been so bad, staying at home, if there were someone else there. An image popped in his head, he quickly shook it off and continued on his way. He walked past the old park, the one all the chosen used to meet in. He missed those old times, the ones they spent in the Digital World, the picnics and even the patrols though it._

_He continued on his way, passing building after building, nothing interested him though. It soon started to get late, he figured he might as well get back, but he wanted to go a different way, so as he began to walk back he choose a different route. _

_Somehow, he ended up passing the U.N. building. Then he remembered about what Tk and Jun told him about Tai becoming one of the youngest ambassadors, he represented the digital world, must be tough. Daisuke_ _thought he'd pay him a visit, besides, his arrival wouldn't stay secret for long. He entered the building and walked over to the security desk._

"What floor is Ambassador Kamiya on?"

"The third, but you have to have a level 2 pass."_ The security guard said in a way that Daisuke__knew was mocking. The guard was shocked at the next comment._

"Here, this is my pass." _Daisuke__pulled his wallet out and showed the guard, his partner next to him saw the number._

"What? I've never even seen such, hey, is this thing real?"

"Run it through validation." _The guard punched the 7 numbers on the back, a screen popped up viewing verified. _

"Well, sorry for the trouble sir, you're cleared."

"Thank you, here's my weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to check it in, or am I allowed to keep it?" _'Haha, guess they've never seen anyone come in with a gun. Hah, to be just a guard.'_

"Oh right," _the guard took the Berretta _

"Elevators are around the corner on the right."

"Thanks."

"Sorry for the trouble sir."

"No problem." _Daisuke_ _walked around the corner and up the four steps to the elevators. _

_He walked inside and pushed the number 3 then watched the doors close. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He walked out and walked to a glass double door. He pulled, it was locked. There was a woman sitting at a desk a little ways away so, he knocked on the glass, she looked up. Once she saw him, she reached for a button._

"Swipe your pass sir." _Again Daisuke_ _pulled his pass from his wallet and swiped it. _

_The door unlocked, he asked the woman which room was Ambassador Kamiya's, after she told him he thanked her and was on his way. He turned two corners and saw the door that read Ambassador for the Digital World T. Kamiya. Daisuke__knocked, after being told to come in he turned the doorknob. _

"Yes, who is it?" _Tai asked._

"Yo, long time no see." _Tai turned his chair._

"...," _Tai looked closer._"Davis!?!?"

"Hey man, what's up?" _Tai stood up and walked over to him. Daisuke_ _held his hand out, Tai grabbed it. _

"It's been way too long."

"Yeah it has."

"It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too."

"Well, come on in, sit down."

"Sure, I just came to say hi, figured my return wouldn't stay quiet long, might as well tell all of you in person."

"Well, I'm glad you're back. Speaking of which, how long?"

"I was thinking along the lines of like the rest of my life, what do you think?"

"Really that's great. Wait a minute...I just remembered...how the hell did you get in here, you have to have a security pass or have set-up a meeting."

"I have a pass, it was given to me because my job involved moving through different countries and having to go in the different, United Nations in each."

"What was your job?"

"Uh, well, it's too much to take in at once, plus it's not important."

"You're going to tell me eventually anyway, but I let it go...for now. So, who have you seen before me?"

"My parents, Jun, Tk, and Ken and I still have the proof about the meeting with Ken. Tk apparently told him before I did and he wasn't too happy that I hadn't called him in 6 years."

"So, when are you going to see her?"_Daisuke_ _knew who he meant, he looked to the wall, like there was something interesting._

"I don't know if I can, besides, I'm sure she doesn't want to see me."

"Are you a professional moron or are you just stupid?" _Daisuke_ _was taken aback. _

"I-."

"Of course she wants to see you, she missed you most. She felt responsible for you leaving because she didn't tell you about her and Tk."

"But I didn't leave be-."

"The others might have bought that, but I didn't and she definitely didn't, she was the one who always knew when you were lying." _The two sat in silence, after a few minutes Tai finally spoke up._

"Want a cigarette?" _Daisuke__pulled one from the box. Again it was silence._

_Daisuke_ _broke the silence this time, _"she was always good at that, wasn't she?"

"Good at what?"

"Cracking my lies, she always knew, always."

"Yeah, mine too."

"Well, I need to get back; I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, maybe we should have a welcome back party or something."

"Maybe, I'll see ya later."

"Oh, hey, there was one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What level pass do you have?"

"Level Seven, clearence 1, why?"

"Just wondering, I'll see you later." _Daisuke_ _closed the door and began to walk away. _

_Tai was still standing in the same place, but instead of a smile, he carried a serious face. He turned around and walked back to his desk, then sat down. 'Only one group of people has levels that high. He's ATD...' His thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang._

_Daisuke_ _was nearly home now, he walked up the steps and walked to his apartment. He pulled his keys from his pocket and went to put them in his door, but it was already opened and cracked slightly. He returned the keys and pulled his gun; he cocked it and held it downward in front of him. Quietly he pushed the door open and walked in the place was clean, so it wasn't a burglar, though he might have preferred it over who he thought it was. He looked the room over, no one; he made his way to the kitchen, crouched, again, no one. Then he heard a noise come from his room, quickly, but quietly he made his way to it. He stood straight with his back against the walls. He jumped out and pointed the gun._

_  
_"AHHHHHH."

"AHHHHHHH." _The person dropped what they were holding. _

"I'm sorry; I didn't know who you were."

"**Shit** Davis! You scared the**hell** out of me."

"Sorry Kari. How did you get in here anyway?" _Daisuke_ _quickly shoved the gun in a drawer._

"Your landlady let me in."

"That's comforting."

"Why do you need that?"

"What?" _She pointed to the drawer that he shoved the gun in._

"I made a lot of enemies in my line of work. So what were you looking at?" _He picked up the thing she dropped._

"It's the picture we all took the last time we were all together as chosen, instead of adults." _He sat it back on the dresser._

"Well, come on; let me get you a drink." _He led Kari back into the living room; he shut the door then walked into the kitchen grabbing her a drink. His leg was throbbing, he agrivated walking and crouching._

"So, Tk said you're here to stay, is it true?"

"Yeah, as far as I know."

"I'm glad, we all missed you."

"..." _He took another sip as he leaned on the bar. _

"..." _She took another sip from the stool she sat on, across from Daisuke._

"..."

"Why did you leave?" _She asked, looking at him, he saw it on her face, she already knew the answer._

"You already know that answer, why ask it?" _She was surprised, his voice sounded cold._

"I wanted to tell you, I just..."

"You just what?"

"I just didn't want to see you hurt."

"Well then, _that_ really worked out well." _She flinched. _"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be harsh, I just-."

"It's alright, I should've told you back then."

"..." _Again Davis took a sip; he looked out to the balcony. Stopped, but only for a second,_"listen, I really want to have a normal conversation, but I've got stuff to do."

"Oh, yeah, I shouldn't have barged in I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We do need to talk though."

"Yeah, here's my number now, call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." _He watched as she opened the door, with a quick glance back, she shut the door. He stood still, only for a moment, though. He quickly jogged back to his room and picked up the phone, pressing 0 it rang and a woman picked up. _

"Could you conne-." _Davis stopped, then immediately hung up. _"Shit." _He stood there thinking for a moment, then he looked to the drawer, he went over, grabbed the gun, and walked out of the building. He opened the door to his car and started it. He pulled onto the streets and drove on. _

_Davis glanced in the rearview, "shit," he whispered to himself. He made a random turn and then looked in the rearview. After a few seconds he turned again and looked again. _"Fuck."_ He looked forward and then slammed the gas down. He turned once more, the gas again went down, and with another glance he saw the jet black Nissan Bluebird racing after him. He sped through the red light across the main drag. The stretch of road he crossed was raised a little, when he passed over it sparks escaped from underneath the Trueno Sprinter. The bluebird slammed its brakes; Davis took a few more turns before slowing. He stopped at a small convenience store and walked inside. He had failed to look at the name of the store before he walked in. Yolie saw him stopped moping, ran over and hugged him. _

"Davis!" _She let go after he hugged her back. _"You know I should kill you for not calling or telling me anything, right."

"Hey, sorry, but I need to use your phone, I'm sorry to be rude like that. We can talk afterwards."

"Follow me." _Yolie walked behind the counter and grabbed the phone, _"here." _Again he pressed 0._

"Connect me to the U.N. please."

"Okay, sir." _The phone rung, Yolie was far past lost. _

"United Nations office, how may I help you?"

"Could you connect me to Michael Ryland, in the L.A. ATD office through a secure line please?"

"ID number please."

"7670596."

"Connecting sir, hold on one moment."

"This is Michael, what's the problem Daisuke."

"They're faster than we thought, I left this morning, when I got back my phone was bugged and they'd already set-up a team across from my building."

"Shit, where are you know."

"At a friend's, she owns a convenience store. I had to lose a tail just to get here."

"Alright, our team is in China, I'll order them out immediately, we'll be there by tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Davis, I was going to tell me tomorrow, but I guess you need to know this now. Your license to kill has been reissued. Also, we're not pulling you back in, we're helping you get free, know that now."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll call this number when we arrive tomorrow."

"But I..." _He hung up._ "...'m not staying here." _Daisuke_ _sweat dropped and shut the phone off. _

"Um, Yolie?"

"Yeah? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but...my ex-boss is coming to help me out, unfortunately my phone is bugged. Can I stay here tonight, he said he's going to call here and I didn't get a chance to tell him I wasn't staying here."

"Sure, on one condition. Tell me everything." _His eyes twitched, 'she was the one good with blackmailing, I should've remembered that...'_

"Sure, we'll talk upstairs."

_**End Episode 6**_


End file.
